


Wanting

by Unicorn_JJ



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Smut, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, dont hate me, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_JJ/pseuds/Unicorn_JJ
Summary: Sanji knew it was wrong to want him. So wrong. Yet, he kept seeking it out with the knowledge that he would have no chance. Always looking for the smallest openings, the tiniest cracks to slip through and latch onto but to no avail.





	Wanting

Sanji knew it was wrong to want him. So wrong. Yet, he kept seeking it out with the knowledge that he would have no chance. Always looking for the smallest openings, the tiniest cracks to slip through and latch onto but to no avail. 

Black Leg Sanji of the StrawHat pirates is what he’s called by enemies. For his nakama, the variations are endless. Sanji-san from the dead musician. Sanji-kun by his precious Nami-san or Cook-san by the ever mysterious Robin-chan. A loud and boisterous yell of Sanji, followed by the word food from his hyperactive captain makes his eyebrow twitch but also fills his heart with warmth. However, the most annoying version of his name came from the idiot Marimo. Petty insults mashed up with his title as cook never fail to make Sanji’s mood turn sour. And today is no exception. 

“Oi, ero-cook, what are you doing, spacing out over there?” 

Sanji twitched and slowly turned around, ready to jam the knife in his hand into that idiot swordsman’s closed eye. He’s about to respond with his usual insults and go off about how his cooking has been interrupted for the third time today because goddammit mosshead, I have to make dinner before Luffy barges in here. But he stills his hand when he sees that Zoro’s lips are faintly curling at the edges into a smile at him. He’s actually smiling. At him. Not Luffy, not Nami or Robin or Chopper or the other members of the crew. But at him and Sanji curses his heart for fluttering at the expression on Zoro’s face. 

“What’s this? Are you sick? Don’t smile at me, stupid, it’s creepy,” Sanji forces himself to choke out the words and he thanks whatever Gods helped him to make his voice sound normal. 

The relief is short lived when Zoro wipes the expression off of his face and instead scowls at the cook like he usually does and Sanji berates himself for being embarrassed. 

Him smiling is not good for my heart, Sanji tries to convince himself before he’s cornered by the swordsman in question. Zoro keeps coming closer and closer until the counter is digging painfully into Sanji’s lower back. There’s a moment of silence before strong arms circle around the cook’s waist, bringing their bodies flush against each other. Sanji tenses and hisses out, 

“What are you doing, you idiot? Luffy is right outsi-”

He’s interrupted by a warm pair of lips and the cook momentarily forgets where he is to reciprocate the kiss. He moans when Zoro forcefully grinds their crotches together but before it can go any further, Sanji pulls away. It takes all of his willpower not to smash their lips together again when he looks at Zoro’s face; a panting, aroused mess. He’s trembling when Zoro latches himself onto his neck and starts nibbling at the skin. It was rare for the cranky swordsman to show any kind of affection and it was making his heart twist with weird emotions. Sanji’s rational part of his brain started to protest and he tried to push the other away. Zoro unlatched himself from his neck with a pop and moved to look at his face. 

Furrowing his eyebrows at the cook he asked, “I thought you liked this sort of thing.” 

Sanji cursed his heart for leaping at Zoro’s words and tried to calm down. 

“Not when the others are awake and can come in at any time.” 

“I locked the door. We don’t have to worry about Luffy seeing us,” Zoro replied. 

And there lies the problem. The hope threatening to burst through the chef’s facade was promptly crushed by the mention of his captain. The hope that stubbornly rose every time the shitty marimo was kind to him was promptly beat down whenever the smiling rubber man was thrust into the picture. Sanji knew how much Zoro yearned for Luffy. The latter’s eyes would follow their energetic captain whenever he thought nobody was looking. But Sanji was looking. He was always looking. Even though he knew these things, he could never refuse the green haired man. Sex with him was mind-blowing even if he knew that his heart was elsewhere. 

“Later,” Sanji promised, “when they’re not all trying to get through the door.” 

His point was made clear when loud banging could be heard and voices filtered through the kitchen. 

“Sanji-kun? Why is the door locked?” there was his lovely Nami-san.

“I wonder if there’s any cotton candy!” the unmistakable voice of Chopper rang out, followed by an enthusiastic SUPER. 

“Sanjiiii, food!” was yelled out. Speak of the devil, he thought. 

“Yes, yes, I’m coming.” Ambling towards the entrance, he opened the door so that the rest of the crew could come in. 

While he set out the food and everybody took their seats, he snuck a glance at Zoro and immediately regretted it. The mosshead was fondly looking at Luffy while the latter animatedly talked about his day. Rubber arms were going everywhere trying to steal food. Sanji could hardly focus as the the swordsman got angry at their captain for taking his meat. That anger was a poor cover up for his real feelings since anybody could take a glance at Zoro’s eyes and see the affection there. 

Why do I always do this to myself? The man thought miserably. 

However, he couldn’t blame the marimo for falling for the enigma that is Monkey D. Luffy. He was silly and reckless most of the time but continually moved forward with a passion that was outmatched. His unwavering loyalty to his crew. The childlike wonder of his goals. The strength to carry all of their dreams on his back. The fierceness in which he blazed a trail for his nakama to follow. There were many qualities to admire about the leader of their ship. Many women and men were awestruck by his intense desire and vigorous spirit to find the ultimate treasure, One Piece. 

I get it. I totally do. 

And he does. Admittedly, it was hard not to be drawn to the mystery that is Monkey D. Luffy. His enthusiasm for every aspect of life was a rare attribute. But a small part of him yearned for the affections of their captain’s right-hand man. As much as he loves being the ship’s cook, Sanji sometimes thinks to himself, what if? 

What if he was overly bright and careless? What if he had a sunny personality that gleamed through the crevices of each day? What if, what if, what if?

The fierce bond that tied their crew together couldn’t satiate the blonde’s lust for Zoro’s body and heart. He would always be Sanji, the perverted cook. Nothing more than an occasional release to a certain burly swordsman. If only he could possess the qualities that made Zoro follow Luffy so faithfully and lovingly. Sanji knew it was futile. Pointless. A waste of time. Yet, the want inside of him threatened to burst with every touch, every tender action, every joke made in his direction. The spell would be shattered every time the two broke apart from their nightly activities and his green-haired crewmate trudged away to go to sleep. He would be left alone with only his thoughts to comfort him on lonely nights. He would work himself into bottomless pits of self-deprivation until he found it in himself to clean up their mess and lay down to rest. 

Then the cycle would repeat again the following night. 

Sanji would find solace whenever their bodies came together before harsh reality slapped him in the face, leaving him in the same mood over and over again. 

What if?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking out my work! This is my first work (like ever!!!) I hope you liked it! Don't hate me for the unhappy ending ahahaha. I love the whole one-sided attraction thing. If you ever have any requests or suggestions, I would love to hear them! <3


End file.
